SD Gundam: Christmas on the Gundamusai
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: A sorry little holiday on the Gundamusai, but it might turn out better. Complete. R&R, please.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas on the Gundamusai

His first Christmas anyway from everything he's ever known: How's a boy to cope?

* * *

Shute eye's snapped open about a quarter-way and went no further. The dream he had been having was instantly forgotten; it took him an hour to remember that he was dreaming about Christmas morning back in Neotopia, but was, as I said, an hour later. 

Now, he whimpered and stuffed his face back into his pillow in an indirect plea to go back to bed.

"Shute."

"Mmmmm-MMMMmmmnnn..."

Captain's hand grabbed his shoulder and shook him in long, exaggerated sweeps. "Wake up, you overslept."

Shute was too awake to fight it now, but still drowsy enough to not talk. "ThasimpossibleIsetmyalahrm..."

"Your alarm clock is broken, remember?"

Shute picked up his head and eyed his clock; the poor little clock still had a large, fist-shaped dent in it from when he loaned it to Bakunetsumaru. "Ohyeahnevermind..." and he let his head fall back down.

"Shute."

"Cahppywhatdayisit?"

If Shute had been looking, he would have seen Captain blush from the mention of his old nickname. The Gundam paused for a second to recover before answering. "December 25."

Shute shot straight up from the pillow, eyes wide. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

"Yes."

The boy stumbled out of bed, tripping over his sheets and falling flat on his face. Captain helped him up as he ranted. "Muri desu! It's Christmas! How could I forget it's Christmas, it's- I mean it's Christmas, for crying out loud, how did I miss it!"

"Shute."

The frantic boy tugged at his hair in despair. "Oh man, what am I gonna do-"

"Shute."

He couldn't ignore Captain anymore; he sighed and turned to his friend, the complicated pattern of his new battle armor hurting his eyes. "What?"

"It's time for breakfast."

&&&

"Are you gonna eat your egg?"

"Hai."

"Then why aren't you eating it?"

Shute sighed through his nose, fingering his cup of hot cocoa nervously. "Because I don't want to yet."

Genkimaru, despite being told this fact five times, still wouldn't accept this as an answer. "Well, if you don't want it, why can't I have it?"

Shute growled, resisting the urge to kick Genkimaru.

"Genki-kun, leave Shute alone." Bakunetsumaru gently shoved (i.e. only lightly kicked) Genkimaru away from the table. Bakunetsumaru shared the table with Captain, Zero, Princess Rele, Genkimaru and Shute, despite the table supposed to be being just for the Gundams. Zero's mouth was too full of hashbrown to speak (he still ate with his fingers, like Princess Rele did), but shot Genki daggers with his eyes until the child agreed to behave and got back in his booster seat.

Shute eyed the tray of food before him mournfully. The food was prepackaged, freezed dried, generic looking, and just barely able to hold Shute throughout the day, like McDonald's. The eggs, sausage, hashbrowns, and even the banana were the regulation size and cut, and each was put into its own seperate groove in the tray.

A mental picture flashed through his mind; his mom's homemade Christmas breakfast of blueberry waffles, hot chocolate with marshmallows, an apple, and a fresh-baked cinnamon roll...

Without warning, the corners of his eyes closest to his nose started to ache. He rubbed them roughly, making Zero and Captain take quick notice.

"Is something wrong with your eyes, young Shute?"

"I don't-" he sniffed violently. "Think so." With a violent shake, the feeling faded.

&&&

Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom swept the floors in perfect unison, singing in harmony as a little crowd of Zakos and Elmice tittered with evil glee. "Joy to the world, The Captain's dead! We baaar-bequuueeed his heeeeaaad! What happened to his body? We flushed it down the potty, and 'round and 'round it goes! And 'round and 'round it..."

The Zakos followed their leader's eyes; Captain was giving the three psuedo-Gundams death glares, Shute shrinking behind him.

Dom went, "... goes...?"

They heard the KA-BANG in the upper decks.

&&&

Shute sat by Baku's feet and drew. There wasn't much else to do; he was finished with his training, and was now waiting for his shift in the bathroom so he could shower. He couldn't quite figure out what he was drawing, for somewhere after the few few lines he went into a trance and didn't wake back up.

Until Baku coughed and covered his faceplate. "You humans stink when you exercise."

"Hmm?" Shute shook his head and looked around. After he had sat down to draw, Genkimaru and Cheif Haro had lined up behind him and were looking over his shoulder at the picture he was drawing. He was sitting on his hip with his legs folded together, like Princess Rele sat, with both his knees resting on the top of Baku's foot. "What the-?"

He shook his head again and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, yeah, we do, sorry..."

A crew member wandered past the hallway, a Christmas carol playing on her pocket radio. The carol made him remember...

_"Chibi-chan!" Cousin Noboru pointed the microphone to his little cousin, who was the tender age of four. "Don't you wanna sing?"_

_The little red-cheeked boy giggled and shook his head. "No-oh!" _

_"No?" _

_He, despite grinning ear to ear, continued to violently swing his head from side-to-side. "No-oh-oh!" _

_"Aw, come on!" Shute's southern cousin, Patricia, patted his shoulder. The little one laughed out loud; Patricia, a slim 15-year-old senior cousin, was his favorite relative outside of his immediate family. There was just something about her smile, her friendly-but-not-condescending tone, and her joyfulness that made him want to sing. _

_He flushed and flung himself into her belly, giggling loudly. "I'm mbarrased!"_

_"You're embarrased, Shute?"_

_"'m mbarrased."_

_"Well, I'll go up and hold your hand. Would that make you sing."_

_"Yes!" cried the little boy, who immediately bounced onto the tiny stage._

_"So cute..." Patricia remarked to herself. "I'm gonna miss him..."_

_Patricia joined the boy onstage and held his hand as he cooed into the microphone. "Sleigh bells-ling, awe you lisning..."_

"In the lane, snow is glistening..."

Shute felt the pain in his eyes again, and he covered his face as he rubbed them. Patricia, he thought, what happened to you...

"Shute?"

The boy looked up at Chief Haro, who was looking down on him with his emotionless face. "What's that you drew?"

Of course, as we all know, "Chief Haro" knew exactly what his picture was of. Shute looked down-

It was him, his mother, his father, and Nana, drawn in the same blocky, linear style that he used to draw the Gundams. They were dressed in Christmas clothes and holding hands under a festive garland, and in the background was a tiny Christmas tree.

The pain returned, and Shute finally recognized it; they were tears.

"Nothing." He pushed the picture absentmindedly behind him, his voice cracking. It scrunched up against Baku's foot; the Musha Gundam lifted it gingerly and cradled it in his hand.

A flock of crew members, finally done with their shower shift, piled out of the bathroom with a puff of stream, fully clothed but still slightly wet.

Among them were Captain and Zero. Captain was, for some reason, visibly flustered, but the reason for this became apart when he opened his faceplate and breathed a cloud of steam out of his mouth. Zero watched the sight and laughed comically. "I kept telling you, 'Captain, you're running the water too hot', but do you listen? Nooooo, Mr. Hot Springs here has to have it near boiling!"

Shute ignored them and rushed into the bathroom. Chief Haro took Baku and Zero by the shoulders, with Captain sandwiched inbetween, and pulled them towards him. "Men, have you noticed anything wrong with Shute today?"

Baku scoffed and unfolded the picture, holding it up for Captain and Zero to see. "As if this doesn't explain it." He muttered under his breath. "Obviously not a father..."

The comment sent an arrow through "Chief Haro's" chest, but he pulled the Gundams in closer and began to whisper.

&&&

Shute dragged himself out of the bathroom, still drying his hair with a company towel. The heat had made him draggy. But, fortunately, the water splashing over his face had given him a chance to release some of those pent-up tears without anyone seeing him and without, embarrasingly enough as it is, crying.

He ran into Zero. Literally.

"Ow!" Shute grasped the part of his arm where he had walked into Zero's foot. "I-ii-tai!"

"Oh, Shute, I'm sorry!" Zero patted Shute's shoulder. "Come on, I want you to join me and the others in the hot spring room."

"W-" Shute's throat caught him for a second. "Naze boku nan da? Dou shita nou?"

Zero froze, his gaze slowly drifting away.

"Why?"

"Oh!" Zero floated down to where he was eye level with Shute. "Well, we noticed you haven't been feeling well today, probably because it's that... Christmas thing and you're away from home, so a little time with us in the hot spring might bring you up to spirit."

The thought of it blew Shute's mind. "Uh-g-u- you know I'm not supposed to go into the hot spr-" He shook his head again. "Hot tub, I'm too young, I'll cook-"

"Poppycock!" Zero gave Shute a playful slap on the arm. "Bunch of sciencetific mumbo jumbo. Go get in your swimsuit, we'll let you in when you get there."

&&&

Shute stood at the doorway to the executive lounge, towel in hand and dressed in swim trunks, wondering whether to knock or not. He was cold, preperation for not totally boiling himself in the hot tub. He was barefoot, because he didn't own any flip flops. He technically wasn't allowed in. The room was for senior officers only.

Now what?

The door opened, and Captain answered. "Hi, Shute."

"Ya- Oh! Hi!" he automatically answered. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Captain waved him inside.

The room was mostly white, with flourescent lighting covering the ceiling to make it look whiter. In the corner of the room was the hot tub, where Baku and Zero sat on opposite ends (in full armor, unbelievably) idly conversing, along with several other swimsuit clab members of the crew. In the other corner of the room were several vending machines, and in the middle were some benches covered with shoes and towels.

A woman in a one-piece Speedo walked by. "Merry Christmas, Shute."

The boy jumped in surprise. "Juli!"

Juli smiled warmly. "Enjoy your present." And with that, she walked away and joined the rest of the crew in the hot tub.

"U- uh-um-"

"Come on, it's cold out here."

Captain walked towards the tub and, as if lead by a rope, Shute automatically followed him. After Captain climbed in, he tested the water with his hand; it made his flesh tingle. Nevertheless, the warmth reminded him of how cold it actually was, so he crawled in between Captain and Juli and snuggled under Captain's arm.

"Dumb excuse for a hot spring," Bakunetsumaru complained. "There's not even any sulfur in the water."

"Sulfur?" Zero gasped. "Why would you want sulfur in the water!"

An Upper Neotopian crew member jerked forward from his seat, eager to answer. "It's good for your skin!"

"Not to mention the water doesn't circulat-"

Zero waved his hand to stop Baku, splashing water onto his bathmates in the process. "Waiwaiwaiwaiwait, you still haven't told me why there is sulfur in the water."

"Because otherwise, you'd just be sitting in a tub of hot water!" Baku growled, insulted. "Which is another thing, this water is barely hot enough."

Juli began to turn around. "I'm gonna turn on the air jets."

And then Baku flew into a rage about false advertising, and Zero tried to shut him up by reasoning that sulfur was bad and didn't belong in bath water. But Shute didn't care. By now, the heat was sinking in again. He leaned into Captain's arm and let the water take him again...

&&&

Captain tried, he really did, but he just couldn't keep Zero and Baku out of the room. "Leave him alone! Shute needs exactly 10 hours of uninterrupted rest!"

Zero grunted, trying to shove his way past Captain's outstretched arms. "We just want to check on him."

"I said no!"

"But Cap-tain!" Baku whined, trying to catch him in a childish whine. "I need to give him his pre-sent!"

Baku held up a crude clay horse, muddy brown and painted in very earthy colors.

Captain stared at the horse, his eyes shrinking slightly in surprise. "Where did you get that?"

Baku held the horse to his face and smiled, speaking in an uncharacteristic chirp. "Oh, there's a lovely arts-and-crafts wing down by the- hey!" His eyes snapped open. "Wait, that's none of your business!"

"Shut up!" Zero yelled even louder than Baku. "You'll wake Shute!"

"Zero! Baku!" Captain waited for the two Gundams to calm down. "I will take the gift inside. You can see him in the morning."

"Won'beChristmasinthemorning..."

The three Gundams all jumped in surprise as Shute appeared in the doorway, rubbing his eyes once again. Zero chuckled nervously and twiddled his fingers; Baku, numb to any emotions as of yet, gave Shute the horse.

"Uma,arigatou..."

Dizzy from being woken up, Shute gave Baku a hug which the Gundam immediately shrunk from. "I'mgoin'backtobedgoodnight..."

Captain, lost for words, said, "Merry Christmas."

"HappyNewYeartoo,goodnight..."

And the boy ducked back into his room for a peaceful night's sleep.

And then he woke up.

Shute looked at the clock. It was off, which didn't make any sense- oh...

No, it was unlit Captain's eye. Apparently the Gundam had had another nightmare (it seemed to be happening a lot lately) and had snuck in bed with him while he was asleep. Shute shook Captain's shoulder, and the Gundam woke up. Slowly, like a computer monitor turning on, Captain's eyes turned their normal yellow and fluttered from the closed-eyed screen to the normal mode. "Captain Gundam reporting for duty, sir-"

"Captain, what time is it?"

"Huh- oh!" Captain blinked a few more times. "It's 10:44 p.m., December 24."

"Wa- so... Yume desu." Shute turned over and sat on his hip. "It's not Christmas."

Captain, tired, rolled over on his back and closed his eyes again. "No, it will be tomorrow. Go back to sleep."

"You go back to your own bed!" Shute snapped.

Captain's eyes flicked on again, and he sat up and looked at Shute pitifully. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, go!" Shute felt bad for a moment. "Yoi otoshi o."

Captain nodded in reply. "Happy New Year to you, too."

With a groan, Captain crawled out of bed and left the room, leaving Shute to go back to sleep and dream again...

* * *

DONE! Notes, notes, notes... 

Written mostly while depressed about the upcoming Christmas season, finished while feeling more optimistic.

I would like to dedicate this fanfiction to the "newest" mainstream SD Gundam fan, SilverBellsAbove! Thank you for motivating my lazy butt to write more fanfictions! And to draw more fanart, despite the fact that I don't have a working scanner. Well, I actually sorta do now, but I have no computer to hook it up to. Man, my grandmother's computer sucks.

As you can guess, "Yoi otoshi o" is Happy New Year. There's no Japanese translation for Merry Christmas, they just say it phonetically. Phoenetically. P-hon-en-et-i-cal-ly. Whatever.

This was based, oddly enough, around my Halloween experience, which was kinda sucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Adopt an Angel

An unexpected name pops up on the Adopt an Angel list. What else would Keiko do?

* * *

Keiko was sorting through the list of names, carefully scanning for names she knew. It was Christmas time, which meant it was time for her to pick a soldier for the Adopt an Angel program. Some lucky man or woman in uniform would have the blessing (and the funding) of her classes for Christmas presents the normally wouldn't receive... the question was, who to sponsor? 

One of Keiko's students, a little redheaded boy by the name of Ray-Archer, looked over her shoulder. "Whoyagonna pick, Mrs. Marxworth?"

"I don't know yet, Ray-Archer, but I'll know when I see it-"

Keiko's words caught in her throat. _That_ name... of all the names, _that_ name...

"Hey!" said Ray-Archer, "He's go-"

Keiko covered his mouth quickly. "I think I've found my angel..."

&&&

Genkimaru hopped onto Shute's bed and kicked him in the back, repeatedly and hard. "SHUTE, WAKE UP! EVERYTHING'S TURNED RED AND GREEN!"

Shute growled and turned over in his bed, throwing Genkimaru onto the floor. "Genkimaru, Captain woke me up late, please leave..."

Without warning, Princess Rele grabbed Shute's arms and pulled him out of bed. "Shute, you have to see this!"

The boy dug his bare heels into the ground. "See what?"

Rele kept pulling. "The huge tree in the Gunperry hangar!"

"Tree?"

Without another word, Rele pulled Shute into the hallway, Genkimaru following at his heels.

The three children weren't the only ones awake. The entire hallway was full of SDG crew members, most of them in there pajamas, and all of them were walking towards the Gunperry hangar.

"Shute!"

"Princess!"

"Genki-kun!"

Each of the children responded to their corresponding Gundam. Shute and Genki ran to Captain and Baku's side, while Princess waited for Zero to come to her. Baku was the first to speak.

"What's going on here?"

"There's a big tree in the Gunperry hangar," Princess explained. "And there are boxes underneath!"

&&&

The Christmas tree was as high as the ceiling, as big as a Gunperry around the bottom. The ornaments were bright; the walls were covered with red and green ribbons. Underneath the tree there lay a mountain of presents, all wrapped in red wrapping paper and ranging in size from miniscule to taller than Chief Haro himself.

Speaking of Chief Haro, he stood at the very front of the crowd of crew members, his arms spread to hold them back. In his head, he was trying to rationalize exactly how and why the hangar had suddenly been Christmas-ized. All that got out of his mouth, however, were multiple "stay back!"s and "no going any further!"s.

He could feel the crowd parting behind him, by couldn't place why. He immediately knew why when a small pair of hands clasped his back and peeked around him.

"Oh... my..."

"Shute, you don't go any farther."

"CHRISTMAS!"

Shute burst forward, starting the stampede that, once over, left Chief Haro a little trampled on the floor.

"Ow..."

&&&

Shute peddled by on his new mountain bike and braked by Genkimaru, who was staring at a tricycle. "You ever seen a tricycle, Genki-kun?"

"A what?" Genki poked the seat of the contraption mistrustingly. "I'm just trying to figure out where the head is on thisdemon horse."

Shute snickered. "Here, I'll show you."

The boy picked up Genkimaru and placed him on the seat, forcibly jamming both feet on the right pedal. "Push your right foot down."

Genki did, whimpering, and the tricycle moved forward an inch. "Hey! It went ahead-"

Without warning him, Shute pushed him from behind. Genkimaru rocketed forward, pedalling automatically. "WOAH! Woah, akuma uma! Akuma uma-" And then his little kid instincts kicked in. "This is AWESOME!"

Shute, grinning proudly, kicked up his kickstand. "Race around the hangar!"

&&&

Captain was following the tricycling Genkimaru through the Christmas presents, crawling on his hands and knees so his head just barely peeked over the top of the wall of presents. It was an amazing feeling; he felt so small, something that he had never been in his entire life, and the feeling of moving through a forest of gifts filled him with a spirit of wonder that he had never known.

With a giggle, he stood up next to a rather large present, at least ten times his size, to see who it was for. "Let's see, where's the tag, where's the tag..."

The tag read:

_From: Neotopia_

_To: Captain Gundam_

"Me?"

Captain pulled on one of the ribbon strings, and the box popped open.

"Woah, light?" came a voice from inside.

"He's outside! That's our cue!"

Out of the box shot Guneagle and the Gundivers! "SURPRISE!"

Captain gasped and couldn't speak. His eyes literally lit up with happiness. "I- wh- I- ca- wh-"

Guneagle leaned forward and held out his hand. "Hey, Captain, help us out, we're kinda stuc-"

Gundiver 7 began to shake. "Guneagle, you're tipping the box!"

Gundiver 3 and 5 screamed. The box fell over onto Captain. All of the Gundams laughed. Captain grabbed Gundiver 1 and hugged him, tears falling down his cheeks.

&&&

Zero sifted through the gifts classified as his with a discerning eye. "Let us see now... is there anything here worthy of a knight..."

And then he got that weird feeling of being stared at. Lifting his head, he spied Bakunetsumaru talking to a group of young ladies including Princess and Juli. He pointed at Zero and whispered, and the ladies giggled.

Zero felt very uncomfortable for a moment. The women began to move towards him. "Um... Merry Christmas?"

&&&

Baku hid behind a box and giggled; he couldn't bare to watch, he would never stop laughing! After a few seconds, Zero stumbled out from the other side of the box in a stupor, face covered with lip prints in various lipstick shades. He grappled Baku's shoulder. "THAT WAS THE BEST CHRISTMAS GIFT EVER!"

"Hehehe!" Baku grinned. "Knew you'd like it."

Zero looked away from Baku's face. "Looks like someone's comin' for you, too."

"Huh?" Confused, Baku stood up and scanned the crowd.

A few gifts away stood four female Gundams. One was short and old, like Britianmaru in that respect, but the other four were young and in their prime.

Zero looked at Bakunetsumaru and saw that his eyes, for no apparent reason, were on the old one. His pupils dilated, and his eyes began to quiver.

The Winged Knight looked at the old Gundamess, then at the three young ones.

It hit him. _They all looked alike._

"M-" Baku clenched his fist. "_Mom_?"

"MY BABY!"

Baku was then bumrushed by his mother and three sisters, who buried themselves in his arms and cried.

&&&

Chief Haro was astounded. "Where on Earth did this all come from?"

Kao Lyn tumbled past, happy as a clam and dressed in a new gi. "It's Christmas, Haro! Wa ha ha hoo! Go with it!"

The Chief rubbed his head. "'Go with it', he says, how am I supposed to 'go with it'-"

"Mom!"

It was Shute's voice that sent Chief Haro's head straight up.

&&&

Keiko took her son into her arms and cuddled him tightly, stroking his hair. "Daijobu desu, Shute. Merii Kurisumasu."

"Mrs. Keiko!"

Keiko welcomed Captain into her arm as well, offering Nana to Shute. "Oh, Captain, look how you've grown! You're so pretty!"

Captain blushed and tucked his flight thrusters into his back, trying to make himself look small. He gripped Keiko's stomach with his hands and whispered, "Thank you."

"Kei- Mrs. Marxworth! Ma'am." Chief Haro gulped. "What- what are you doing here?"

Keiko smiled at Shute and Captain. "Shute, hun, I need to talk to Chief Haro. Will you go find Nana's present?"

Captain and Shute ran off without a second thought.

Keiko gave Chief Haro a wry smile. "You should be careful whose names you put on the Adopt an Angel list, Mr. Mark-"

Chief Haro gasped.

"Matthew-"

Sweat trickled down his temple.

"Marxworth."

Mark leaned into Keiko's ear. "How did you find out?"

"I think I always knew," went Keiko. "Just a little bit."

"I don't believe it..." Mark chuckled underneath the Haro head. "I underestimate you sometimes."

"'Sometimes', dear?"

Mark heard someone clear his throat. He turned to see Zero floating beside the happy couple, his grimacing eyes on. "Shame on you, Chief Haro. She is _married_." He turned to Keiko. "And you, Madam Keiko. What would your husband say?"

Zero wafted away back to his herd of fangirls, and Keiko giggled. "I guess we'll have to continue this conversation later."

She picked herself up on her tiptoes and whispered into Mark's ear. "_In private_."

"Oh!" Mark's non-often used "ears" popped out in shock, making Keiko laugh.

"Merry Christmas, honey."

Mark laughed, softly, "Merry Christmas, love."

And the Christmas was very very merry for everyone.

Even the Dark Axis.

&&&

ZAKO, ZAKO, ZAKO!

Zako

Zako

Hour!

Zako Red: Ladies and gentlebots, welcome to the Zako Zako Christmas Hour!

The tiny crowd of Zakos, all wearing Santa hats, cheered in expectation.

Zako Red: Zako zako!

Zako Blue: With us tonight for a special Christmas medley is-

Zako Yellow: Our very own-

Zake Red: You know them and love them!

Zako All: The Dark Axis Head Honchos!

The hosts waddled off the stage, which opened up to reveal Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Dom, Madnug, Sazabi ("What the hey?" went the fangirls), Lord Talgeese ("YEAH!" went the fangirls), Mercerius, Vayete, Kibaomaru, and the Zakobusshi hoard. The intro to Jingle Bells played.

Honchos: Oh!  
Jingle Bells! Captain smells!  
Zero laid an egg!  
Baku thinks the human stinks,

And the princess got away-HEY!

Jingle bells! Don't feel well,

Genkimaru's sick!

Madnug is a techno wizz

Kibaomaru's head is thick! (Kibao: Hey, wait a minute-)

Magnug stepped forward, holding a microphone and posing like Elvis.

Madnug: Jingle Bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!

(Zakos: Rock!)

Madnug: Jingle bell chime in jingle bell time!

Dancin' and prancin', in jingle bell square,

In the frosty air!

Dom knocked Madnug out of the way.

Dom: Da-du da-du, Da-du da-du.

Da-du da-du, Da-du da-du.

Dom and Honchos: **Da**-du da-du, **Da**-du da-du.

**Da**-du da-du, **Da**-du da-du.

I work for the Dark Axis,

Fight with axes,

Use roc-kets a lot.

Look-at-the-cool-guns-I-go-ot.

Look-at-the-cool-guns-I-go-ot.

(slowing tempo) Bang, there's a gun.

Bang, human gone.

Bang, human gone.

Bang, human gone.

(really slow now) BANG! 'Nother one.

Bang! 'Nother one.

Bang, 'Nother one.

Bang 'No-ther ooooone.

Madnug: I'd like to thank everyone on behalf of the group, and I hope we passed the audition.

Everyone else: (laughs)

Zako Red: And remember everyone! Merry Christmas to all, and-

Everyone else: (same rythmn) To all a good night, YEAH!

* * *

DONE! 

Man, this was corny.


End file.
